


The New Year

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King wishes for a perfect new year.





	The New Year

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*A brand new year. A perfect year this time* the Sewer King thought. A frown appeared while he stood near a chamber. Did he wish to remember the current year? Children returned with very few pretties all year. Pretties they obtained disappeared recently. 

The Sewer King entered the chamber. His eyes settled on one alligator as it slumbered near a pile of jewels. He gasped and approached it. He scowled and took one emerald. 

After opening its eyes, the alligator bit the Sewer King's trousers. 

The new year started. The scowling Sewer King in boxers with blue and white stripes. 

 

THE END


End file.
